Woodrose
]] Basic Stats * Name: Woodrose * Nickname: Rose * Height: 5’6” * Weight: 120lbs * Race: Night Elf * Age: appears sixteen human years * Title: Keeper of the Green * Profession: Alchemist * Guild: Akademia * Faction: Alliance * Allignment: Chaotic Neutral Physical Appearance :Upon first glance, Rose looks like a normal Night Elf, rather short but one nonetheless. She is usually seen in a menagerie of leather, sometimes garishly dyed, favoring pinks or greens, and tries to hide her face with a mask or wide-brimmed hat at times. Along with the leather, there are bits and pieces of found objects attached to herself and her belongings. From metal to jewels, stones, feathers, flowers, pieces of machinery, just about anything that catches her eye she will preciously snatch and keep for her own. This belief goes hand-in-hand with her candy obsession, especially when there is a Gnome in sight. :Inspecting further on, one can make out the mark of the Wildhammer clan tattooed upon the back of her neck, covered by her hair. Attached to a necklace is a piece of bronze with the initials “B.B.” etched into it and, next to that, the crossing hammer and pick of the Explorer’s Guild banner. :When speaking to her, be prepared for a unique use of language and actions spoken with a child-like tone. Though considered crude and uncivilized by some, it fits her carefree and fun personality. And, be mindful not to stare too much at her chiseled, sharpened teeth; growing up in the wilds of Stranglethorn Vale has its effects. Personality :Still young, by Kal’dorei standards, Woodrose seems to show an unattainable innocence, curiousity and eagerness for knowledge. Though, to most, she seems borderline “special,” deranged and down right weird. Perhaps she does in fact need more time to mature or, because of her unknown origins and childhood within the Vale, this is merely the outcome of such conditions. However you choose to look at it, Rose is a sweet, light-hearted and loving person to all she comes to know. Her mischievousness and cleverness is unrelenting, and only surpassed by her fun-loving demeanor. When her pranks get her into trouble with others, she is quick to apologize and do her best to make up for it. :Her outlook on the Horde and Alliance is an odd one. Due to her rearing, she prefers the company of Dwarves and Gnomes to that of most Humans and Night Elves or, as she calls them, “pointy-ears”. Horde side, she considers the Tauren as approachable as the Draenei, believing the two to be of the same race, much like that of the Trolls and Night Elves, because of their appearances. The Orcs to her are fascinating since their green skin is a favorite color, while the Undead she treats with caution, finding them to be entertaining once in awhile. As far as the Blood Elves and Highborn are concerned, she is unaware of their presence at this time. History Present :Upon Yllandria's sabbatical, Woodrose was told by her gaurdian that it was time to "move into her own" and allowed the young druid finally find where she belongs. Though left to her own devices, the Keeper of the Green continues to look for Yllandria, seeking comfort with the Wildhammer clan and Dwarven people when she needs guidance as her Druid training continues. :In the Kal’dorei lands, still young for a Night Elf, she is being taught the arts of the Druid (after her teachers quickly came to realize her love of nature when she kicked a patrolling Sentinel in the knee for stepping on a Peacebloom during her first visit). Though she enjoys her teachings and new discoveries, Rose simply cannot stay away from her only known home with the Dwarves, and one can always find her amongst them with an ever-delighted smile. Past :Known simply as Woodrose, or Rose for short, this odd little Kal’dorei is said to have been found within the vicious jungles of Stranglethorn Vale by one of Ironforge’s greatest adventurers, Brann Bronzebeard. In a quickly written, short-hand note, she was sent specifically to the care of the Wildhammer clan to be raised, after being examined by the Explorer’s League in Ironforge. Perhaps knowing that there would truly be no relation to this unusual find and the origins of the Dwarven race, Brann never mentions her in his famous report Lands of Conflict. :When sent to them, she was merely a youngling looking to be around seven Human years dressed in leather bits with sharpened teeth, wide-eyed and truly wild from her solitary life in harsh jungles. It comes to no surprise that the Wildhammer clan welcomed her warmly into their way of life: She was a child, a rarity amongst all Dwarves. Rose quickly took to this new way of life rather happily, enjoying her clan’s heartfelt love of nature, the massive architecture of their cities, luminescent findings of gems and metals, and, of course, the friendly Gnome’s willing to share their specialty candies. :Unfortunately, there did come a time when she was spotted amongst these stout workers by that of her own kind, a warrior already known to the Dwarves as Yllandria. After much debate, she was begrudgingly sent to Darnassus to learn the ways of her own kind with the promise that she could return to Ironforge anytime she wanted to, finished her training or not. With that, Rose kept close to Yllandria throughout the travel to Kalimdor. Since then, she has looked to Ria as a mother of sorts. Related Links Allies * Yllandria Darkcrest - gaurdian * Polixeni Whiteeagle - friend and "Aunt" Affiliations * Akademia - main guild * Knights-Errant - friendly guild * The Harlequinade - friendly guild Brought to you by Yllandria 08:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Category: Alliance Category:Alliance: Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Night Elf: Characters Category:Druid Category:Druid: Characters Category:Alliance/Druid: Characters Category:Woodrose Category:Akademia